The present invention relates to a power door opening device for opening and closing a door with a motor and a motor vehicle with the device.
A conventional power door device comprises a motor; a reduction mechanism for slowing down the motor; an output member for opening and closing a door by transmitting reduced rotation from the reduction mechanism to the door; and a clutch mechanism for transmitting torque of the motor to the output member when it operates and cutting off the transmitting of the rotating force from the motor to the output member in JP2005-82019A.
However, the conventional power door device with the clutch mechanism is large. Thus, a position for attaching it in a motor vehicle is limited, and it is necessary to change the attached position in the motor vehicle, thereby decreasing capability for mounting it in the motor vehicle.
As disclosed in JP2014-105486A, the applicant proposed a power door opening device that comprises a first-step reduction mechanism or a cycloid reduction mechanism for slowing down rotation of the motor; a second-step reduction mechanism or a planetary gear mechanism for further slowing down rotation supplied from the first reduction mechanism; a third-step reduction mechanism for further slowing down rotation supplied from the second-step reduction mechanism; and an output member for transmitting a drive force supplied from the third-step reduction mechanism, the reduction mechanisms being arranged in series in a cylindrical case to enable the whole device to be smaller.
However, in order to supply high-quality motor vehicles in recent years, it is necessary to provide a motor vehicle with a power door opening device to reduce operating noise when a door is opened and closed by power of a motor.